Order of Light
With one of his final acts in the world's physical plane, Kraus Eternia forged Excalibur, and gifted it to the mighty warrior Arthor Pendragon. Through the power of the legendary blade, Arthor formed an organization that came to be known as the Order of Light. All of Valmasia united under its banner with the guidance of Pendragon. History 284 AC Arthor Pendragon is blessed with Excalibur. Through the sword's divine powers, he become the first human user of Holy Magic. Arthor sought to spread his new gained knowledge in hopes of creating a force capable of establishing freedom for all, even the weakest of humans. 286 AC The Order of Light takes on its first official form, swiftly growing into a formidable force of 3000 guildsmen within the first ear. Arthor teaches the first guildsmen meticulously, and those in turn pass on their knowledge to newer guildsmen. By the dawn of the year, the Order of Light has around 950 men all learned in the ways of Holy Magic, following Arthor's teachings to the letter. 290 AC (Q1) The Organization becomes the majority party of the country, assimilating nicely into Valmasian culture where followers of Kraus consider Arthor as the chosen one. Arthor Pendragon becomes High King of Valmasia, and a golden age of unbroken peace seems on the horizon. The Order's ranks grow to many thousand men and women, with a large portion learned holy magi. 290 AC (Q3) The Tenebris Aurora establishes base in Nostvale, lead by none other than Mordred the Perfect. In the violent takeover, dozens of Order soldiers lose their lives and hundreds of innocents perish under the Perfect Yokai. An emergency meeting of the Order is called to discuss the threat and how to deal with it. 290 AC (Q4) Pendragon's armies march on Nostvale hoping to take it back from the Occultists, but are met with a decisive defeat at the hands of the Tenebris Aurora's mind-manipulated battle thralls and their devastating Dark Magic. 291 - 299 AC At the dawn of the new year, Arthor delivers a powerful speech to the Order of Light sentencing the leaders of the Tenebris Aurora and Mordred himself to death. The two factions take part in a great war that lasts until 304 AC, leaving both organizations devastated and Valmasia war-torn. Arthor Pendragon is victorious and slays Mordred in single combat, but a few days later, succumbs to wounds inflicted by the Perfect. 320 AC - 514 AC After the fall of Mordred, the majority of the Tenebris Aurora's forces are in disarray and badly scattered. It takes several decades before powerful Occultists and yokai began to take the reigns and orchestrate further attacks against the Order of Light. This time, without the help of King Arthor and his divine blade, they meet their match. A great war rages for more than 150 years between the Exorcists and Occultists. Many leaders rise and fall, and there are times when peace seemed possible - but this was a war that could not be easily resolved by words. 514 AC - The fall of the Order of Light With the disappearance of the Order of Light's leader, Celeste Brighton, it was left in a vulnerable and confused state. The Tenebris Aurora's leader, Ro'tro wields the unholy Durendal in a final campaign against Danarium and the Order. In a decisively-quick battle, the remaining of the Order's forces are crushed and Valmasia fell to the Occultists. The Order of Light ceases to be. Notable Figures Arthor Pendragon (265AC - 304AC) - The original leader, and indisputed as the most famous Exorcist ever to live. Arthor was a man chosen by Kraus to bring light magic into the world, and he did so brilliantly, uniting the entire country under the banner of peace. Tiwon Vallure (271AC - 329AC) - After Arthor retired, his most trusted friend and comrade in arms, Tiwon Vallure, took over the Order of Light. Through the use of Excalibur, Tiwon crafted the Dawnbringers; two blades to be wielded by the chosen, the Paladins. One of them eventually fell to depravity and became known as the Durendal. Celeste Brighton (480 AC - ???) - In 502 AC, she took over the Order of Light, transforming a disorganized force into a fearsome guild. Five years later, she disappeared through mysterious circumstances, right when her men needed her the most. Her disappearance is shrouded in mystery to this day. There are rumors that say she was kidnapped by a Fallen Angel. Category:History Category:Organization